


Third Time's The Charm

by SaintJudith



Series: Earth 437125 [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, sex mention, third date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJudith/pseuds/SaintJudith
Summary: Guy Gardner and Tora Olafsdotter go on their third date. Let's hope it goes better than their first two.





	Third Time's The Charm

"Wow. You look amazing."

Tora Olafsdotter had just finished walking down the stairs of the New York Embassy for the Justice League. She was not wearing her usual viking getup but a blue velvet dress. The long sleeves of the dress swirled up her arms putting emphasis on Tora's impressive shoulders. The neckline with its teardrop window was held together by a silver broach carved with emblem of the House of Olaf. A thin silver braclet decorated her wrist. The dress hugged her thick torso quite naturally. It continued to do so down her legs until about mid thigh where a split started, going all the way down to her ankle where the dress ended. Her matching kitten heels peaked out under the hem.

"Like. Wow. You're just-" Guy was stunned, struggling to find the right adjective.

"Thank you, Guy. Normally I wouldn't go for quite as long a cut in the skirt but Bea insisted." She smirked at the still mystified look on Guy's face.

"She's got good taste," he replied quietly. Coughing, Guy seemed to regain his composure. "So I guess I should dress up my outfit a little bit."

"Just a tad."

"Alrighty then," Guy said, buttoning up his top button. "Watch the maestro work." Guy's ring let out a focused glow that formed itself into a mature satin tie and some cuff links. A small difference that made his dark green suit ensemble complete.

Tora gave him three small claps for the display. "I'm impressed. You even managed to get the colors to match and everything. Honestly I'm amazed that you even have a suit. Not to mention one that fits you properly."

"Ahhh, that's where you're wrong." Guy and Tora made their way to the door. "This whole outfit was actually made with my ring."

Tora groaned. "Please tell me you are wearing something under it." She could remember at least five times Guy didn't remember to charge his power ring in the short months she'd known him.

"Maybe."

The door clicked shut behind them. 

 

* * *

 

They were in a cab heading towards the dinner theater. Guy had remembered his manners and held the door open for Tora, allowing her to enter the cab first. This had the side effect of Guy getting the full view of Tora's exposed leg.

"Your hair looks nice." Guy, remembering how he destroyed their first two dates, was determined not to mess this one up. So he fell back on his brother's advice for the prom. If you think you're going to say something stupid, compliment her.

"Thanks. This is actually one of the first braids my mother taught me how to do when I was old enough to begin bladed weapons training." Tora reached up and ran her fingers lightly over the circle of braids. "It's a simple braid but it keeps my hair out of my face."

"Weapons training?" Despite having seen her in action, Guy had trouble imagining Tora fighting with something like a sword instead of her usual hurling of snow and ice. "Is that were you got all those scars?" Guy asked pointing to her leg.

"Yeah. Some of the more faded ones. The more prominent ones are from my mistakes in the Global Guardians' training room. Or from missions." Her voice trailed off as she said the last bit. There was a hint of shame in those words. Her face fell remembering something that still weighed upon her shoulders.

"Hey, no harm in trying," Guy said, rubbing his knee where one of his own scars reminded him of a different way his life could've gone.

Tora gave a small smile as she looked at him. "I supposed you are right there." Guy shyly returned the smile.

"So, Tora, are you going to tell me anything about this play we're going to see?"

Tora perked up. "Oh, its wonderful!"

 

* * *

 

It had been Mamma Mia. Guy could not believe that of all the shows in all the theaters in all of New York City, Tora had chosen the one playing Mamma Mia. She had chosen the one musical that Guy knew every word of every song. Guy could tell from the way Tora had been trying to sell him on it, that she didn't know just how huge of an ABBA fan he was.

They had made some polite conversation over the dinner portion of the evening. Tora had even ordered a drink, though her one margarita did not match the three or four that Guy had ended up ordering. Not that four margaritas would be enough to make Guy sloppy, especially on a full stomach. But he was hoping the alcohol would explain away any singing under his breath Tora might hear as the theater troupe performed. He wasn't quite ready to be honest about how much he fucking loved this musical.

If Tora did hear him, she didn't bring it up.

The unseasonably warm winter night made for a nice night. They walked down the street a bit as Tora gushed about the performance. Her feelings free and open. Guy listened watching her face light up, gentle and full of life.

"So I take it you've been having a good time?" Guy asked.

"Yes. This is much better than the last two dates. Musicals are actually something fun and enjoyable." Tora bumped him playfully as they walked.

"Hey, sports bars and underground wrestling are fun and enjoyable!"

"Maybe except it was a sports bar during the 'superbowl' or whatever and was incredibly loud and crowded and you ended up getting into a fist fight and getting us thrown out of the bar." Tora counted each point on her fingers. "And then the wrestling was on Valentines Day and you said we were going to do something romantic. Sorry, but my idea of romantic doesn't involve someone getting a face full of thumbtacks." She shuddered remembering the gruesome sight.

"Ok ok fair points. I may be the best Green Lantern but not the best at picking dates," Guy said as they came to a stop at a crosswalk. Tora gave him a look. "What? I'm only speaking the truth here. I made this didn't I?" Guy stepped back so Tora could get another look at his outfit.

"I will admit you are better at fabrics than I would have guessed." Tora reached and grabbed his arm rubbing her fingers along the end of his sleeve. "The fabric is much softer it looks." She brought up his whole arm and started to pinch and pull at the fabric of his jacket sleeve trying to get a good look at it. "Would it disappear if you took it off?"

"We could always go back to the embassy and find out," Guy said with a look on his face matching one of the cats Booster called a fine vintage meme.

Tora shoved Guy's arm back at him and scoffed. Guy stumbled a little and shook out his arm. Their eyes met and there was a pause as Tora considered. "Maybe. Maybe we could do something."

Guy stepped forward arms outstretched ready to pick her up. "I could fly us back if you don't want to catch a cab."

Tora hesitated. "Ok, but when we get back I want to change first. I don't want to be doing anything that could mess up this dress."

Guy picked Tora up the same moment a green glow enveloped them both. "I mean, ideally I won't be the only one stripping down."

"You are terrible," Tora said with a fondness in her voice, giving him a light pat on his face with a firm hand. Guy chuckled as they took off into the night sky.

Tora leaned into Guy as she wrapped her arms around his neck and just soaked in the experience. The layer of green light was not only letting them fly it was minimizing the harsh winter air currents they were cutting through, keeping them from stinging their skin.

It had been years since she had been held like this. Held close to the chest, one arm supporting her back, the other tucked under her legs. Her height and weight meant that for most people she was too tall and too heavy to be held so sweetly. She knew that the green lantern ring was the only thing allowing Guy to hold her like this now and she was glad for it.

Either they had walked farther than she thought or Guy had flown way too fast, but they were back at the embassy much too soon. Guy touched down gently on the roof. "Here we are. Embassy, sweet embassy."

"Guy," Tora whispered, her face still leaning into his neck.

"Yeah, Tor?"

"Can you just hold me for a while longer?"

"Sure. Do you mind if I pull up a chair?"

"That's fine."

Guy made up a big comfy chair you might see worn down in a lived in living room. Tora shifted as Guy sat them down in it. She kicked off her shoes while he disappeared the sports coat, the tie, the cuff links, and even the first button on his shirt causing it to unbutton giving his neck a little breathing room. They sat in silence looking up at the clear winter sky.

Tora was starting to hear Guy's breathing over the sounds of the city when he started to hum. "Hmmm hm hmmmmmmm hmmm hmm—mmmm. Hmm hmm hmmm hmmm hm hm–––––."

Tora sat up and looked at him. "That's one of the songs."

"What?" Guy said snapping out of his trance. "No it wasn't."

"Yes it is!" Tora grabbed the playbill out of Guy's shirt pocket. "It's one of the love songs."

"There are lots of love songs," Guy said as he tried to take the playbill back. He failed miserably as Tora used her arm to block his attempts.

Tora got up and ran over to the other side of the roof to read the song list in the light. "Wow. Guy that's really sappy. I can't believe Lay All Your Love On Me was the song that got stuck in your head."

Guy stood up slowly, considering his options now that he was caught. "Well, I guess I just don't know what you've done to me. A grown up man should never fall so easily."

Tora giggled. As Guy quoted ABBA he closed the distance between them. Tora looked at Guy, his face near to hers, a sheepish grin across it. Tora put her hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss.

In that moment three things happened. First, Guy reacted and pulled Tora closer. Second, the charge on Guy's ring fizzled out leaving Guy in a tank top and some boy shorts. Third, the roof access door opened revealing the scene to Beatriz.

"Jesus, Guy. Where the fuck are your clothes?"

Guy and Tora broke apart, Guy's hands moving away from Tora's waist. Guy looked down at himself. "Aw, fuck. Must've forgotten to take the warnings off silent after the show."

Tora put a hand over her mouth. "You mean you flew us thousands of feet up in the air without knowing how much charge was left on your ring?"

"I guess..."

"You could've killed her!" Beatriz shouted. "And now what? You're trying to do it on the roof? Like the tabloids don't already have enough to say about your night time exploits without you dragging Tora into it!"

"Hey!" Guy interjected. "I haven't done that in..." Fuck, why couldn't he remember what day it was. "Anyways why do you even read that trash?"

Beatriz's words fumbled as she tried to get them out. Tora stepped between them, hands up asking for silence. "You two are giving me a headache," she said, frustrated. "Guy, next time you offer to fly me somewhere please check your battery levels first. Beatriz, I'm fine. I'm here." Beatriz's face relaxed as Tora gave her hand a firm squeeze. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

And with that Beatriz and Guy were alone on the roof. "What did you even come up here for?" Guy asked.

"I was going to go out tonight. I like to leave from the roof sometimes." Beatriz said defensively, glancing around. "Tora's shoes!" Beatriz ran over and picked them up going back inside to give them to her.

Guy sighed. Somehow he'd managed to fuck everything up again. Maybe he wasn't meant to do dating anymore. Twenty-eight and already sentenced to a lifetime of one night stands. He looked down at his ring, no willpower flowing through it.

"Thanks for nothing," he mumbled.

Maybe next time he'd just go out drinking with Kilowog instead. 


End file.
